Stirrings of Hope
by Echo-of-the-Wind
Summary: Sasuke is back, but does that mean Sakura still likes him?


"Sakura!" Sakura sighed as the sound of an annoying and familiar voice drifted to her. She unwillingly pushed herself off the ground as she closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep the anger inside her from rising. She had just leaned against her favorite cherry tree to rest when here he was- Naruto, the number 1 hyperactive knucklehead ninja…

"What now, Naruto?" Sakura replied. She hoped that it was at least something important- she would kill Naruto if he disturbed her rest just to ask her where Kakashi was. It better not be!, she fumed inwardly.

"Lady Tsunade wants you." Naruto chuckled, his eyes squinty. "You must be in trouble." Sakura didn't reply; she just winced and rubbed her shoulders. She had just returned from a recent mission, but Tsunade was training her just as hard as she was before the mission. Sakura's lips curled in a dry smile. At least, she thought, I'm not weak anymore, not like before Sasuke left. Even the name of Sasuke tore something inside her- she still hoped that he would return someday. In a way, Sasuke's leaving had planted the seeds of her strength- it had motivated her to train harder, so she could bring him back someday.

"What for?" Sakura growled after a pause. Naruto didn't comment on that pause- he knew, or at least guessed, that she was thinking about Sasuke again.

"I don't know." Naruto admitted. His expression suddenly became gleeful as he shouted, "But Tsunade promised me that I could have an All You Can Eat ramen party tonight if you agreed!"

"Agreed?" Sakura muttered. She could sense a surprise coming- and she could tell that it wouldn't be a good one. She barely noticed as Naruto suddenly blushed and said that he was sorry and that he had to go. Sakura looked around and noticed Hinata nearby, also blushing as she spotted her crush. Sakura gave Hinata and smile and started walking slowly to Tsunade's office, deep in thought.

Sakura stared at the floor as she walked. Hinata was delighted that her crush had noticed her- that had happened when Naruto finally gave up. After Sasuke's departure, Sakura discovered that she no longer felt anything more than friendship for the boys around her. Most of them, including, Lee, had given up at last. Forget about him, Sakura told herself, He ruined your life and walked away without a word. Just forget about him. Move on. Recently Sakura had really started to give up. She now felt like she could give Sasuke a good hard punch and send him flying to the next village. Sasuke had torn up her heart and left it bleeding. And while it slowly healed, it remained crooked. Sakura didn't really know whether she could ever love anyone besides her family ever again.

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted as she stood before the door to Tsunade's office. She yawned before giving the door a knock. The was a Come In, and Sakura entered.

"Lady Tsunade." Sakura said politely, waiting for the mission.

"Your new mission." Tsunade looked up and smiled. "Sakura, I know that this will trouble you. But Sasuke has returned to Konoha village."

"What?!!" Sakura replied in horror. All the same, she felt a hot blush rising to her cheeks and felt her heart thumping a mile a minute. "He's back?"

"Yes, he is." For a moment, the friendly look in Tsunade's eyes were replaced by an angry one. "He claims that he means no harm, but he is on probation. He said that he has already killed Itachi and Orochimaru." Tsunade's eyes turned sad. "Sakura, I cannot tell whether he is telling the truth or not. Your mission is to guide him around Konoha village and keep an eye on him."

Sakura stuttered out, "W-w-what?!! Tsunade, why can't Naruto do that?"

Tsunade's eyes softened as she looked at her apprentice. "Because Naruto, as well as the other ninja, are needed for an important A-ranked mission."

"What?" Sakura was repeating the same words over and over again in her head. "Why can't I go then? I'm strong enough now."

"Which is why you are going to guard Sasuke." Tsunade's voice was firm. She lifted her head and winked at Sakura. "Besides, I think that Kakashi is going to be watching out for you." She raised her voice. "Kakashi, please lead in our prisoner- er, I mean visitor!"

"He's not staying?" Sakura asked weakly.

Tsunade frowned as she peered over her paperwork at Sakura. "We don't know yet. He is not allowed freely around Konoha until we have determined his reasons for coming here, though."

Behind her, the door creaked. Sakura's eyes were filled with horror as Sasuke, just has handsome and bored-looking as ever, strolled in. Sasuke looked up and smirked. "So she's the one guarding me?"

-----

Sakura looked away. Don't show any emotions, she ordered herself, don't react. There was a sudden silence in the room as everyone stared at each other uneasily except for Tsunade, who was bent over her paperwork again, muttering about extra work. Finally Tsunade looked up and ordered, "I need to work, go bother Naruto."

Sakura blinked. "Lady Tsunade, who will guard him when I sleep?" She refused to say Sasuke's name.

There was a pause while Tsunade surveyed the three ninja in the room. "Kakashi will." Having decided that the job was done, she stretched and said. "Now, go away, all of you!"

Sakura nodded and led Kakashi and Sasuke out of the office. Kakashi stuck his hand in his pocket, got out his perverted book, and with a 'poof!' he was gone.

"Now what do I do?" Sakura muttered to herself. "Great…now I'll never have a moment of free time ever again! Who knows how long I'll have to guard him?!!" For a moment, her shock was replaced by anger.

Sakura began to pace toward her house, Sasuke following her. "Wait!" Sakura stopped suddenly and stared at Sasuke. "Don't go to my house! Where will you sleep?" She avoided saying Sasuke's name.

Sasuke looked away. "Hn." Sakura noticed that he wasn't wearing Orochimaru's uniform anymore, instead, he was again wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it, and shorts like her used to before he walked away to join the Sound Village. Sakura closed her eyes as she again relieved the helplessness and weakness of that night; Sasuke had left her on a bench, and walked away, leaving a fresh wound in her heart. And for that, Sakura promised herself, he'll regret it.

"Come on then." Sakura said, her voice rough. "I guess you'll have to sleep in my house. The couch only." She emphasized. "And you are not allowed in my room."

Sasuke didn't reply, and Sakura sighed. "Just as wordless as ever, I suppose."

Sasuke spoke, his soft voice sending a chill down Sakura's back. "Just as weak as ever, I supposed."

Sakura spun around on her heel and faced him, her eyes full of fury. "See who you're calling weak!" she seethed, drawing three needles from her pocket. "Listen, if I wanted, I could send you to the ground with one punch or make you wish that you were never alive with the poison on my needles." As she spoke, the needles in her hand flashed menacingly.

Sasuke smirked. "You haven't changed at all, Sakura Haruno." Then his eyes widened in surprise. Instead of replying, Sakura turned around and kept on walking forward to her house.

"Nothing inappropriate or else you'll be dead." Sakura warned. They stood in front of Sakura's house. Sakura unlocked her door and threw it open; stomping inside, she took a deep breath. This was her house, her haven, the only place where she felt safe. And now Sasuke was intruding to the only part of her life that still belonged to her. Sakura formed several jutsu seals around the house to make sure that Sasuke wouldn't escape. Then, turning to her prisoner, she glared at him. "Do whatever you want. If you make a mess, you better clean it up. And you. Are. Not. ALLOWED. IN MY ROOM." She stalked up the stairs and slammed the door to her room, making sure to lock it, and then she lay down on her bed, breathing hard.

"How can he just come back and ruin my life?" Sakura muttered. "I told him I loved him. I don't- I don't know anymore." Her feelings were a complicated swirl; in fact, if Sakura hadn't been so skilled at mastering the art of suppressing her emotions for the last four years, she would have cried. Her breathing became slower and slower, and Sakura sighed as she sand into an uneasy sleep.

Suddenly, Sakura was awakened by a loud noise from below. She leapt up from her bed and sprinted downstairs. Then she stopped, widening her eyes at the horror that awaited her. "UCHIHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!" she shouted as she stepped forward, taking a needle out of her pocket.

-----


End file.
